


Hesitation Is Easy

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Tsundere!Jongin, non-au
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin'in görmeyi umduğu en son şey lideri yüzü yastığa yapışmış, pantolonu bileklerinin etrafında toplanmış ve kalçası havada bir şekilde bulmaktı.





	Hesitation Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hesitation Is Easy ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363753) by bespokenboy. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Jongin, Joonmyun’un sevimli olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Lider nasıl bir aegyo yaparsa yapsın, Jongin utanıyordu, ve evet etkileniyordu.

Diğer üyeler Joonmyun'un önceki gün daha sevimli olduğuyla ve sevimli pozlar hazırladığına inanamadıklarını söyleyerek Joonmyun'la alay ediyorlardı. Joonmyun pratik yaptığını reddediyordu ama onaylamalarını görünce memnun olduğu da gözden kaçmıyordu. Birbirlerine iyi geceler dediler ve mutfakta sadece Joonmyun ve Jongin kalmıştı. Joonmyun bulaşıkları makineye doldururken Jongin bir bardak su içiyordu.

Joonmyun'u izlerken 8 yıl önceki tanışmalarından beri ne değiştiğini merak ediyordu. İlk tanıştığı Joonmyun şu anda önünde duran adamdan çok farklıydı.

Ve sonra farkına vardı. Joonmyun büyümüştü. Yavaşça olgunlaşıyordu ama Jongin o anda karşısında artık kibirli, genç delikanlıya değil de yıllara karşı direnmiş mütevazı adama baktığını fark etmişti.

Joonmyun deneyimler konusunda oldukça bilgiliydi ama arkadaşının değişimiyle Jongin hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Çünkü Jongin hala kendini bir çocuk gibi hissediyordu. Joonmyun'dan sonra en fazla stajyerlik süresine sahipti ama Joonmyun'un her gün karşılaştığı sorumluluklarla yüzleşemezdi. Diğerleriyle ilgilenmeye alışık değildi ve kendini kelimelerle düzgünce ifade etmek, birisini teselli etmek ya da cesaretlendirmek onun için kolay değildi.

Jongin’in insanların ilgisine ihtiyacı vardı ama karşılık verme konusunda iyi değildi. Diğerleriyle karşılaştırıldığında sessizdi ama belki biraz daha konuşursa Joonmyun ona daha fazla ilgi gösterirdi.

“J-Jongin?” Joonmyun, Jongin’in kendisine baktığını görünce seslendi. Genç olanın hala mutfakta olduğunu fark etmemişti. Jongin’in bakışları neredeyse tüylerini ürpertmişti.

“Umm, neye bakıyorsun, Jongin-ah?”

Joonmyun tedirgin bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Jongin’in göğsünde bir şeyler sıkıştı.

“Dişlerin kocamanmış.” Jongin ağzından kaçırdı.

Joonmyun elleriyle hemen ağzını kapattı ve gözleri incinme ve şokla kocaman olmuştu. Bu hareketi Jongin’e kendinden emin olmadığı için gülerken Joonmyun'un dişlerini saklama huyunu hatırlatmıştı. Joonmyun'un bu alışkanlığını bırakmadığını görmek Jongin’i memnun etmişti.

“Biliyorum.” Joonmyun parmakları arasından mırıldandı. “Bana söylemene gerek yok.”

Jongin küçük, sinirli bir ses çıkardı ve Joonmyun dudak büzdü. Jongin’in nesi olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Yalnızken konuşmazlardı, stajyer olduğu zamanlardaki gibi değildi bu yüzden Joonmyun, Jongin’in aklında neler olduğunu anlayamazdı. Joonmyun onu kendi düşünceleriyle bırakırdı ve Jongin de asla bir yol aramazdı.

Joonmyun, Jongin’le takım arkadaşı olarak değerlendirildikleri ilk tanışmalarını hatırladı. Jongin şirkete birkaç ay önce gelmişken Joonmyun 2 yıllık stajyerdi. İki yıl. Joonmyun insanların daha az sürede çıkış yaptıklarını biliyordu. Yine de Joonmyun'un değerlendirmede koyduğu eforun yarısıyla Jongin jüriden iki katı beğeni almıştı.

O zamanlar Joonmyun ondan genç birisinin, acı verici iki yıllık eğitim alamamış birisinin, kendinden iyi olduğunu kaldıramamıştı. Jongin’le tanıştıktan sonra biraz sıkı çalışmayla onun doğal yetenek olduğunu fark etmişti.

Joonmyun, Jongin’e ne kadar dargın olursa olsun delikanlıyı seviyordu. Jongin’i o zamanlar sevdiğini söylemek yalan olurdu. Onu hala seviyordu. Jongin’in ona hayranlık duymasından başka Joonmyun'u daha da gururlandıran bir şey yoktu.

Her şey değişmişti, her zamanki gibi. Gruba üye eklendikçe büyümüştü ve Joonmyun'un çıkış yapma hayali ufukta görünmüştü. Ama bu sadece ilk adımdı. Yapmak istediği daha büyük hayalleri ve daha büyük işleri vardı. Jongin’le arasındakiler de değişmişti. Jongin grubun yüzü olmuştu; şirketin altın çocuğu. Joonmyun ise onu geriden sessizce desteklemişti. Güçlü, kibar ve sorumluluk sahibiydi; tam bir liderde olması gerektiği gibi. Ama artık Jongin’e yakın olduğunu söyleyemiyordu.

Belki de kendi kuruntularıydı bunlar. Ama Jongin bu günlerde Joonmyun'a daha soğuk davranıyordu. Joonmyun ne zaman Jongin’i yüzündeki samimi gülümsemeyle görse, o gülümseme başkaları için oluyordu. Ve gözleri buluştuğunda gülümsemesi soluyordu.

Joonmyun, Jongin’in kendinden kaçtığını düşünecekti neredeyse. Ama daha iyisini biliyordu o yüzden Jongin’in artık kendisine ihtiyacı olmadığını anlıyordu. Eskiden olduğu gibi değil. Jongin’e pek çok kişi hayrandı; Joonmyun'un onu neşelendirmesine ve kulak kabartmasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu acıtıyordu çünkü Joonmyun her zaman Jongin’e ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

“Bir şey mi istemiştin Jongin?” mutfakta sadece kendileri olmasına rağmen Joonmyun fısıldadı.

“Hayır.” Jongin inatçı bir sesle yanıtladı ve Joonmyun gergin hissetmesine rağmen gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Tabii. Tamam. İyi geceler Jongin.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Jongin’le Joonmyun'un belirsiz ilişkilerini –eğer böyle adlandırabilirse— her geçen gün dağıtacak bir şey oluyordu.

Önceleri Joonmyun, Jongin’in farkında değil gibi görünüyordu ama şimdi daha çok Joonmyun ondan kaçınıyormuş gibiydi. Joonmyun sanki Jongin’in ona bir şey demesinden korkuyormuş gibi bakıyordu ona ve ne zaman gülse yeniden ağzını kapatıyordu. Ama şimdi daha kötüydü çünkü Jongin’in ne zaman ağzını kapatsa Joonmyun'un kendisine baktığını yakalıyordu.

Jongin diğeri utançtan kıkırdayana, kendine güvensizliği yok olana kadar büyük olana sarılmak istiyordu. Söz konusu Joonmyun olduğunda adım atmak neden bu kadar zor oluyordu anlamıyordu. Belki de birbirlerini uzun zamandır tanıdıkları içindi.

Jongin ne zaman Joonmyun'a baksa, dans etmekten başka bir şey istemeyen güvensiz küçük çocuk olduğu zamanları hatırlıyordu. Jongin stajyer yıllarında Joonmyun'u akıl hocası olarak görüyordu ve ona bir ağabey olarak saygı gösteriyordu. Joonmyun kendi sıkıntıları olmasına rağmen her zaman yanında olup ona cesaret ve yol gösterirdi. Jongin ne zaman karanlıkta kalsa o ışık kaynağıydı.

Ancak Jongin, Joonmyun'un gülümsemesiyle sıkıntı yaşadığı stajyerlik zamanlarını hatırlıyordu ve şimdi de gençken zayıf olduğu aklına gelmişti. Belki de Joonmyun'un yanındayken bu yüzden olgun davranmıyordu.

Joonmyun'a sevgisini göstermeyi ne kadar çok istese de, Joonmyun'la sevecen olmak garip hissettirirdi. Joonmyun'un ten temasını sevdiğini biliyordu ama Joonmyun'u onu geri itmesi Jongin’i harap ederdi. O yüzden risk alamıyordu.

Umutsuzdu. Jongin’in kelimelerle arası iyi değildi o yüzden Joonmyun'a onunla biraz daha fazla zaman geçirmek istediğini ve Joonmyun'un sadece Jongin’e ilgi göstermesini istediğini ifade edemiyordu. Joonmyun'u takip etmek tamamen yanlıştı ve bunun farkındaydı. Ona takılmayı teklif etmek yerine Jongin sessizce Joonmyun'a bakışlar atarak aklını okumasını umuyordu. Ama Joonmyun ona soru sorarcasına baktığında Jongin utanarak geri çekiliyordu ve Joonmyun da diğer maknaelere yöneliyordu.

Programlarının boş olduğu nadir günlerin birinde şansı yaver gitmişti ve grubun çoğu dışarı çıkmıştı. Jongin sırf Joonmyun'un planlarını öğrenmek için her üyeyi tek tek ziyaret edip nereye, kimle gideceklerini kontrol etmişti. Ama şansa bakın ki Sehun ve Zitao’nun yanına geldiğinde Joonmyun'un evde dinleneceğini öğrenmişti.

“Bizimle alışverişe gelmek ister misin Jongin?” Zitao sordu. Jongin başka planları olduğunu söyleyerek kibarca tekliflerini geri çevirmişti.

Jongin, Joonmyun'la evde yalnız kalmak istediğini anlamaması için diğer üyeleri de geri çevirmişti. Daha da önemlisi Joonmyun'un öğrenmesini istemiyordu; bu durumda büyük olan ondan kaçmaya çalışabilirdi.

Herkes gidene kadar odasında bekledi. Joonmyun'a yapabileceği basit yemek tarifleri için sitelerde gezindi bir süre. Yemek pişirme konusunda iyi değildi ama Joonmyun'un da ondan bir farkı olmadığı için onun kendisine bir şeyler yapma konusunda tartışmaya açık olabilirdi.

Sonunda ramende karar kılmıştı çünkü ramenin kötü olması söz konusu değildi. Joonmyun ve Sehun’un odasının önünden geçerken içeriden yumuşak inilti seslerini duymuştu. Durakladı ve kulağını kapıya yasladı. Joonmyun sanki ağır bir şey kaldırıyormuş ya da mobilyanın yerini değiştiriyormuş gibi bir ses geliyordu içeriden.  Joonmyun'a geldiğini gösterip göstermeme konusunda tereddüt ederek elini kapı koluna koydu. Daha sonra içeriden ‘siktir’ küfrünü duyunca Jongin korkuyla kapıyı açtı.

Joonmyun kapının dışından duyulduğu gibi kitaplığı itmiyordu. Ya da çarşaflarını değiştirmiyordu, ya da masasını itmiyordu ya da Jongin’in görmeyi beklediği bir şey yapmıyordu.

Jongin’in görmeyi beklediği son şey liderin yüzünü yatağa yaslamış, pantolonu bileklerinin etrafında ve kalçalarının da havada olmasıydı.

Bir eli hızla penisini çekerken diğeri arkasına uzanmış ve içine üç parmağını yollamıştı. Joonmyun kapının girişinde ağzı açık nefes almadan dikilen Jongin’e baktı. Teni kızarmıştı ve çarşafın üzerinde lekeler vardı. Joonmyun'un dudakları yumuşakça ayrılmıştı ve gözleri yarı baygındı. “Jongin.”

Sesi neredeyse bir davet kıvamındaydı.

Jongin’in ağzı kurumuştu, kan güney bölgesine akıyordu ve aniden Joonmyun'un odasından sendeleyerek uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Önündeki çadır oldukça belirgindi ve kendini en yakın banyoya attı.

Duş başlığından akan soğuk su damlacıkları bile Jongin’in inatçı ereksiyonunu söndürmemişti. Çeşmeyi sağa çevirdi –daha da soğuk akıyordu ama hala sert bir haldeydi. Joonmyun'un zevk ifadesi Jongin’in beynine kazınmıştı. Jongin denese de Joonmyun'un inlemelerini ya da ahlaksız görüntüsünü aklından atamıyordu. Sertleşmemesi gerekiyordu ama umutsuzca sertleşmişti.

Kapıdan bir ses geldi ve ardından sessizce kapı kolu indirildi. Joonmyun banyoya girmişti. Birisi duştayken diğer üyenin girmesi garip değildi ama evde sadece ikisi varken Joonmyun'un gelmesi anlamsızdı. Jongin inledi ama iniltisi suyun sesine karışmıştı, ellerini penisinden uzak tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Joonmyun özür dilemek için gelmişti. Jongin kendisini öyle ahlaksız bir durumda yakaladığı için utanmıştı ama Jongin’i çağırdığı için daha da utanmıştı. Bir anlığına Jongin’in ona katılmasını ve Jongin’i içinde dilerken duvarlarının kasılmasını hatırlamıştı.

Banyoya girer girmez Joonmyun'un ilk fark ettiği şey buharın olmamasıydı. Ne ayna da ne de duşakabinde vardı.

“Jongin?” telaşla seslendi. “Üşüteceksin, çık duştan.”

Sessizlikle karşılaşmıştı o yüzden Joonmyun suyu kapatmak için duşakabinin kapısını açtı. Jongin’in karamel tenindeki tüyler diken diken olmuştu ve dişleri soğukta takırdıyordu ama yine de donmuş halde dikiliyordu. Joonmyun onu nazikçe çekti ve havluya bakındı.

Joonmyun aşağıya bakmak istememişti ama Jongin’e havluyu uzatırken gözü kaymıştı. Genç olanın penisinin yumuşak, sert kıvrımı Jongin havluyu sıkıca bağlayınca çabucak gizlenmişti. Joonmyun hala penisine bakıyordu ve Jongin bakışlarını takip ettiğinde önündeki çadırı fark etti.

“Jongin.” Sesi alçak ve boğuktu. “Özür dilerim.”

“Neden?” Jongin hemen sormuştu. “Neden özür diliyorsun? Benim asıl…”

Joonmyun'u yakalayan ve görüşünden dolayı sertleşen kendisiydi.

“Beni o şekilde görmeni istemezdim.” Joonmyun özür dilemeye devam ediyordu. “Gözündeki imajımı mahvetmiş olmalı. Seni rahatsız hissettirdiysem üzgünüm.”

Jongin başını iki yana sallamıştı.

“Sorun değil… ben… rahatsız olmadım.” Diye fısıldadı. Joonmyun'u o şekilde görmek rahatsız etmemişti. Bacaklarının arasındaki ağırlık başka bir hikayeydi.

“Olmadın mı?” Joonmyun, Jongin’in demek istediğine inanamayarak sordu, umutsuzca Joonmyun'un düşündüğü şeyi demesini diliyordu.

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak utanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Bu durumda,” Joonmyun bir adım yaklaşarak mırıldandı. “ _Onun_ için sana yardım edebilir miyim?”

Yavaşça elini uzatarak Jongin’in ereksiyonunu zor saklayan havludaki çadırın üzerine koydu. Jongin’e reddetmesi ve geri çekilmesi için zaman vermişti ama genç olan bir şey yapmamıştı. Bu yüzden Joonmyun başparmağını havlu boyunca Jongin’in ereksiyonunda gezdirdi. Havlunun ve Joonmyun'un parmağının baskısı Jongin’in nefesinin kesilmesi için yeterliydi ve Joonmyun ona parlayan gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Hadi.” Joonmyun canlı bir sesle konuşarak parmaklarını Jongin’in bileğine sardı.

Jongin utangaç bir şekilde havlusuna tutunurken Joonmyun onu odasına götürüyordu. Çarşaf birkaç dakika öncesi gibi karmaşıktı. Joonmyun havluyu çıkardı ve Jongin’in ereksiyonunu görünce sırıtmamaya çalıştı. Joonmyun önceki oyunundan dolayı hala gevşek ve hazır bir haldeydi ama Jongin’in uzunluğuna yeterince lube döktü çünkü parmakları genç olanın kalınlığı için yeterli bir hazırlık değildi.

Tereddüt etmeden Joonmyun arkasına yaslandı ve Jongin’i kalçalarından kavrayıp diğer eliyle penisini kalçasına yönlendirdi. Joonmyun'un sıkı sıcaklığında kaybolurken Jongin nefesini tuttu.

“İyi hissettiriyor mu?” Joonmyun, genç olanın yüzündeki şokla karışık zevk ifadesini görünce sordu. “İçimde olman harika hissettiriyor…”

Tamamen girdiğinde Jongin durdu ve Joonmyun'un duvarlarının şişmiş penisini sarmalamasının tadını çıkardı. Tek istediği Joonmyun'u da iyi hissettirmekti bu yüzden büyük olanın kalçalarını kavradı ve parmaklarını yanlarında gezdirdi. Joonmyun dokunuşu altında kıvranıyordu ve kalçalarını Jongin’in penisine doğru itiyordu. Genç olan aldığı zevki uzatmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ah!” Joonmyun nefesini tuttu. “Nazik ol Jongin… ama… çok nazik değil.”

Joonmyun alt dudağını ısırdı ve dolgunluğunu emerken sessiz odada yankılanan tenin tene çarpma sesini dinliyordu. Jongin kalçasının açısını değiştirip tatlı noktasına baskı uygulayınca inleyerek dudağını bıraktı. Kasıtlı ya da değil, Joonmyun'un umurunda değildi hiçbir şey çünkü önceden kendini parmakladığı için hassastı ve Jongin’in şu anda üzerinde olması dayanılamayacağı kadardı.

Joonmyun'un dudaklarındaki ıslak kırmızılığı izleyerek Jongin onu öpmek için eğildi ama Joonmyun çığlık atarak başını yastığa gömmüştü. Jongin’in kalbi hayal kırıklığıyla dolarken çenesini Joonmyun'un omzuna yasladı ve dudaklarını liderin boynuna bastırdı. Jongin’in sıcak, yoğun nefesi boynuyla buluşunca Joonmyun titremişti. Elleriyle çarşafı sıktırıyordu ama Jongin’in saçlarını kavramak için bir elini bıraktı. Joonmyun genç olanın başını kaldırdı ve dudaklarını Jongin’in boynuna bastırarak aralık ağzına kadar öpüp yalamaya başladı.

Jongin’in dudaklarını emerek teninin sıcak, ateşli tadını içine çekerken topuklarını Jongin’in dansçı baldırlarına bastırdı. Fiziksel aktivite söz konusu olunca dayanma gücüne rağmen Joonmyun'un dilini emmesiyle Jongin yavaşça kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Birkaç sert vuruştan sonra Jongin kendini Joonmyun'un içine bıraktı ve büyük olanın minik bedenine yığıldı.

“A-Affedersin hyung.” Jongin inledi.

“Sorun değil, Jongin.” Joonmyun inildiyordu.

Jongin hareket edemeyecek halde olduğu için Joonmyun onun altından çıkmaya çalıştı ama genç olanın ağırlığıyla başa çıkamamıştı. Joonmyun aniden Jongin’in bilincinin yerinde olmadığını fark etti. Gözleri kapalıydı ve nefesi ağırlaşmıştı. Joonmyun eliyle genç olanın sırtını okşarken Jongin’in uyanmasını beklemeye başladı.

Jongin bacağına değen sertlikle uyanmıştı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve o anda gerçeklik yüzüne çarpmıştı. Az önce lider hyungunun—hislerini itiraf etmeye korktuğu adamın— içine boşalmıştı. Ve sonra da üzerinde uyuyakalmıştı.

“Üzgünüm hyung.” Jongin yeniden inleyerek Joonmyun'un üzerinden kalktı ve yana devrildi.

“Sonunda uyandın!”

Joonmyun ona, Jongin gördüğü en muhteşem şeymiş gibi hayranlıkla gülümsüyordu ve Jongin hızla kolunu korumacı bir şekilde Joonmyun'un beline doladı. Joonmyun mutlu bir şekilde göğsünde iç çekmesini hissetti o yüzden yeni bulduğu cesaretle küçük liderini öpmeye başladı. Tenine batan sert şey yeniden Jongin’in dikkatini çekmişti ve o anda Joonmyun'un hala sert olduğunu fark etti.

“Hyung, ben…” parmak ucunu Joonmyun'un uzunluğuna değdirerek tereddütle sordu.

Joonmyun dudağını ısırarak başını salladı.

İçgüdüleriyle hareket ederek Jongin, Joonmyun'un üzerine çıktı ve dudaklarını Joonmyun'un çenesine bastırdı. Joonmyun gıdıklanarak kıkırdadı. “Orası olmaz Jongin!”

Jongin dilini Joonmyun'un boynunda gezdirerek köprücük kemiklerini emmek için durakladı ve hyungunun ifadesine baktı. Joonmyun'un gözleri kapalıydı ve nefesi düzensizleşmişti. Jongin bir elin sızlayan ereksiyonunda olduğunu ve umutsuzca boşalmak istediğini fark etti. Jongin elini çekti ve Joonmyun'un avucunu öptü.

“Henüz değil hyung.” Joonmyun'un tenine doğru fısıldadı. “Senin için iyi olması için uğraşacağım. Söz veriyorum.”

Cevap olarak yumuşak bir inilti duydu ve kulağını Joonmyun'un göğsüne bastırdı.

“Kalp atışlarını duyabiliyorum hyung.” Hayranlıkla fısıldadı. Joonmyun'un hızlı kalp atışlarını dinliyordu. “Benim için böyle mi atıyor?”

“Jongin?” Joonmyun boğuk sesiyle seslendi. Jongin’in onu rahatlatma niyetini anlıyordu ama genç olanın niyetini başka bir şey sanacaktı.

“Affedersin hyung.”

Jongin hiçte üzgün görünmüyordu ama sesi Joonmyun'un kalbini tekletmeye yetecek kadar kalın ve etkileyiciydi. Jongin’in kulağının artık göğsünde olmamasına memnun oldu ama bu uzun sürmemişti çünkü sıcak bir ıslaklığın göğüs ucunda dolandığını hissetmişti.

“Ahhh! O-orası olmaz!” Joonmyun inledi ve Jongin’in kıkırtısını duymuştu. Bunun sonucunda sıcak nefesi ıslak tenine çarpmıştı.

Joonmyun'un göğsünde hatırı sayılır öpücük ve emme izi bıraktıktan sonra Jongin geri çekildi. Göğüs uçları koyu pembe, şiş ve hassaslaşmıştı. Jongin’in dudakları yana doğru kıvrılınca Joonmyun'a sahnedeki kişiliğini, Kai'yi hatırlatmıştı ama gözlerindeki yumuşaklık Jongin olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. Joonmyun bakışlarını kaçırdı çünkü Jongin kaldıramayacağı kadardı, özellikle de bu durumdayken.

Penisinin ucu Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarına değer değmez Joonmyun yumruğunu ısırarak boşalmamaya çalıştı. Yeterince uyarılmıştı ve Jongin’in başını birkaç kez hareket ettirmesiyle yorgun bir şekilde kendini Jongin'in ağzına bıraktı. Jongin nazik öpücükler kondururken penisi hala nabız gibi atıyordu. Daha sonra geri çekilerek elinin tersiyle dudaklarındaki menileri sildi.

“Nasıldı, hyung?” Jongin sırıttı.

“J-Jongin, gel buraya.” Joonmyun karşılığında kekeledi ve onu çekerek genç olanın boynuna sokuldu. Sesli dile getirmemişti ama Jongin’in dudağının kenarına bıraktığı öpücükler nazik ve sevecendi; ve bu yeterli bir cevaptı.

Ne kadar zor olsa da kendilerini zorlayarak yataktan kalkıp banyoya gittiler. Zamandan ve sudan tasarruf etmek için beraber banyo yapmaya karar vermişlerdi. Ama iki amaç da sıcak suyun altında birbirlerine sarılı öpüşmekten dolayı unutulmuştu. Onlar çıkana kadar öğle yemeği saati geçmişti o yüzden Jongin ve Joonmyun en yakın restorana gitmeye karar verdiler. Günün geri kalanını Joonmyun'un yatağında temiz çarşafların üzerinde sarılarak geçirmişlerdi.

Huzurluydu; ta ki Jongin sıkıntıdan Joonmyun'u gıdıklamaya başlayana ve gerginlik dağılana kadar. Joonmyun oturarak Jongin’e yastıkla saldırıyordu ama Jongin hemen yeni bir tane kaparak karşılık vermeye başladı. Yastıklar yetmeyince olay bilek güreşine dönüşmüştü. Jongin, Joonmyun'un kazanmasına mutlulukla izin verdi çünkü Joonmyun üzerine oturmuş, kendinden emin bir şekilde mutlulukla gülüyordu.

“Hyung, gülümsemeni çok seviyorum.” Jongin utangaçça söyledi. “Ve kahkahanı. Lütfen ellerinle saklama.”

Nedense Jongin’in kelimeleri Joonmyun'un boğazını sıkıştırmıştı ve eğilerek alnını Jongin’inkine yasladı.

“Jongin… teşekkür ederim. Bu benim için çok büyük anlam ifade ediyor.”

Jongin’in kelimeleri kötü olması ya da söyleyecek bir şeyi olması değildi. Kendini ifade ettiğinde kelimeleri her zaman omzundan büyük yük alıyordu. O az kelimelerin adamıydı ama böyle durumlarda kalbi dile gelirdi ve Joonmyun bunu biliyordu.

“Biliyorsun,” Joonmyun esneyerek genç olana sokuldu. “Eskisi gibi beraber zaman geçiremiyoruz ve son zamanlarda seni tanıyamıyormuş gibi hissediyorum.”

“Selam. Ben Exo’nun dans makinesi Kai. Şimdi kim olduğumu biliyorsun.”

Joonmyun homurdandı ve Jongin’in alnına fiske attı.

“Öyle değil, aptal. Yani, ne sevdiğini, ne sevmediğini bilmiyorum ve bunlar her zaman değişiyor. Seni tanıma konusunda hep birkaç yıl geriden geliyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Bana karşı böyle hislerin olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Bazen düşünüyordum ki…” Joonmyun kendini düzeltti. “Bazen beni sevmediğinden korkuyordum.”

“Hyung…” Jongin yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. Parmak uçları Joonmyun'un yanağını okşuyordu. “Gösterme konusunda iyi değilim ama seni seviyorum. Çok hem de…”

Joonmyun rahatlayarak titrekçe nefes çekti içine. “Bende seni seviyorum Jongin.”

“Diğerleriyle ten teması kurmanı sevmiyorum.” Jongin kaşlarını çattı.

“Bunun düzeleceğini sanmıyorum.” Joonmyun güldü. “O zaman ne seviyorsun?”

İtiraf etmeden önce biraz durakladı. “Köpek yavruları, bebek hayvan yavruları gibi küçük, sevimli şeyleri seviyorum ama aslında bir de bu var…” Jongin uzanarak Joonmyun'un kalçasını kavradı ve sıktırdı.

 

 

_**The END.** _

__


End file.
